Never for me
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Quand une fleur de cerisier se désespère de ne jamais revoir son éventail...Elle se fane...Surtout quand elle voit le bonheur des autres...Hétéro A voir plusieurs couples Terminée
1. Un jour de pluie

Never for me

**Chapitre 1 Un jour de pluie**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur Konoha…Les éclairs pourfendaient le ciel…Les rues étaient désertes…ou presque…Une ombre les arpentait en courrant. Une jeune femme de dix huit ans courrait sous cette pluie, ses cheveux rose qui lui arrivaient sous fesses s'étaient collés sur son dos…Ses yeux couleur émeraude étaient souillés de larmes…Son débardeur rouge était devenu pratiquement transparent ainsi que sa jupe blanche…et son short noir…Sakura avait plutôt bien grandit, elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante cinq et avait de bonne mensurations pour son âge…( je vous épaille les détailles ) La jeune femme s'arrêta devant les portes de Konoha et regard au loin…essoufflait elle s'effondra sur ses genoux et posa ses mains par terre, elle pleura…encore et encore…Elle releva la tête quand une ombre venant de la forêt se rapprocha des portes du village…Une ombre emmitouflait dans une cape…La personne enleva sa capuche et observa Sakura toujours au sol…Celle ci regarda la jeune femme devant elle, âgée sûrement d'une vingtaine d'année, elle avait de jolie cheveux brun et des yeux aussi profond que le bleu de l'océan…Elle se pencha vers Sakura…

Excuses moi…mais pourrais tu me conduire chez l'Hokage sama ? demanda t-elle d'une voix douce

Sakura hocha de la tête et se releva puis se mis en route…Sur le chemin Sakura essuya ses larmes…

Quelle que chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme

Mon meilleur ami…Il est partit…sans moi…répondit simplement Sakura

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence et elles arrivèrent chez Tsunade

Tsunade sama, ça faisait longtemps ! s'exclama la femme

Hatsu ! Quel plaisir de te revoir…Combien de temps ? Dix ans, n'est ce pas ? dit Tsunade

Oui…J'ai un rapport à te faire…

Tsunade tourna la tête vers son élève

Sakura je te présente Hatsu, c'est une de nos meilleur Ambu

Enchantée dit Sakura

Hatsu lui sourit juste, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kakashi…

Kakashi, tu as fini ? demanda Tsunade

Oui…Rien n'a signaler répondit-il

Il détourna son regard vers la femme bruine qui l'observait du coin de l'œil

Hatsu…C'est bien toi ? demanda Kakashi

Tsunade permettez moi de me retirer dit-elle en sortant de la pièce

Un bras la retenu

Je t'en prie…laisses moi t'expliquer…

Nous n'avons plus rien à voir…tout les deux…

Elle disparut dans le couloir

Eh bien…Après dix ans vous allez encore nous faire une scène de ménage ! s'exclama le pigeons légendaire

Sakura observa son sensei…Il avait l'air désemparé…

Je ne tiens pas à la perdre une deuxième fois…dit-il en quittant la pièce

Sakura l'imita après avoir dit au revoir à son maître, parcourant les rues pour rentrer chez elle…La jeune femme repensa aux paroles de son prof…Elle décida alors de partir à sa recherche…Rentrant chez elle en vitesse, Sakura en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac à dos…et partit en direction des portes de Konoha qu'elle franchit sans autorisation…

_Naruto…comment t'as pu…Tu m'avait promis qu'on partirait ensemble la prochaine fois…Qu'on ramènerai Sasuke…ensemble…Et qu'on reformerai l'équipe sept…Si je te retrouve je te jure que je te donnerai un coups de poing si puissant que…que je pourrai te rompre le cou !_

Sur ses pensées elle s'engouffra dans la sombre forêt…


	2. La fleur et l'inconnu

Never for me Chapitre 2 La fleur et l'inconnu 

Sakura marcha des heures et des heures sous la pluie…Sa tête lui paraissait lourde et elle avait chaud…La jeune femme était fiévreuse, malgré ça elle continua sa route…Puis décida de dormir un peu…après tout Naruto était partit le matin même, elle le rattraperai vite…Enfin elle espérait…Sakura ferma les yeux et s'endormi aussitôt…Une douleur à sa joue la réveille…Un kunai l'avait effleurée…Difficilement car la fièvre s'était empirée, Sakura se releva et scruta l'horizon…Un ninja surgit et l'attaqua par surprise…Elle ne pu éviter le coups de Kunai qui s'enfonça dans son ventre…La jeune femme concentra son chakra dans sa main droite et lui mit un coups de poing qu'il esquiva….Il se rapprocha d'elle et enfonça plus le kunai puis le retira violemment, Sakura poussa un hurlement…Sa tête lui tourna et elle s'effondra lourdement au sol…

**_Qui était ce ?…et maintenant…Je vais…J'aurai du rester à Konoha…_**

****

Une ombre observa Sakura allongeait par terre se vidant de son sang…Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille…La regardant longuement…L'homme ouvrit un petit flacon…et le porta aux lèvres de Sakura…

**Bois…Tu iras mieux après…**

**Elle essaya tant bien que mal de boire la substance mais trop faible, Sakura n'y parvient pas…**

**_Si elle ne boit pas ça…Elle va mourir…La seule façon…C'est que ce soit moi qui…qui lui donne…Ce truc à un de ces goût…Mais elle ne doit pas mourir…_**

****

L'homme fit la grimace et mis le liquide dans sa bouche puis se pencha vers Sakura et lui fit boire le contenu…Et se retira, mais effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille…

****

**_Quelle douce sensation…Mais à quoi je pense moi…_**

****

Il fixa Sakura qui dormait toujours et sans s'en rendre conte lui se mit à caresser sa joue et dans son élan rapprocha ses lèvres de la jeune fille…

****

**_Juste encore une fois…Je veux ressentir cette sensation…_**

****

L'homme s'embrassa d'abord maladroitement, puis tendrement…Il ne voulais pas s'arrêter…Lentement, il se retira et la regarda et caressa à nouveau sa joue, puis effleura ses lèvres…

****

Je ferai mieux de la ramenai à Konoha…Que fait-elle ci…Ce n'est pas pour une mission…Seule dans un endroit pareil…Heureusement que j'étais dans le coin…Je n'aurai pas supporté de la perdre…Rhaaaa ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend…Elle est si belle, des lèvres si douces…que je ne voudrais cessait de l'embrasser…sa peau si douce que je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser…Serais je…Alors c'est ça qu'on ressent…C'est si intense…Cette chaleur qui m'envahi…

****

Il se pencha et posa son front sur celui de Sakura 

**Ne meurt pas…Je t'aime…Sakura…**

**L'homme la pris dans ses bras et la ramena aux portes de Konoha…Avant de partir, il l'embrassa une fois de plus…**

**Attends moi…**

**Puis il disparut…Sakura se réveilla quelques jours plus tard…Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres**

**_Il y avait quelqu'un…Il était si doux…Je sens encore ses grandes mains chaudes me caressaient le visage…et ses…lèvres humide…Qui était ce ? Le reverrais je un jour ?…Je crois…que je suis amoureuse de cette inconnu…Jamais je n'aurai cru aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Sasuke…_**


	3. Renard et Eventail

Réponses Qui est l'inconnu ? Ben…Vous verrai c'est plus tard dans l'histoire… Never for me Chapitre 3 Renard et Eventail 

Naruto marchait dans une forêt la mine grave…Son ventre ne cessait de gargouiller…Il soupira et continua sa marche…Il stoppa quand un fine odeur de poisson grillés lui effleura les narines…Sans plus entendre il couru tout en suivant l'odeur…Celle ci provenait d'un petit feu de camps près d'une rivière…Ne voyant personne, il s'avança et pris un des nombres poissons et un kunai l'effleura…

**On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal poli de piquer la nourriture des autres ? **

**Le renard se retourna et faillit laisser le poisson tombé tellement il était surpris…Du haut de son arbre, Sasuke esquiva un sourire…**

**Ca faisait longtemps ? N'est pas Naruto ? dit-il**

**Quatre ans ! Mais, Orochimaru ne voulais pas s'emparer de ton corps ?**

**Si mais, je suis partit avant…Depuis je erre ici…Et je m'y entraîne…**

**Je suis venu pour te ramener à Konoha ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Je sais…Et je vais te suivre…**

**Le renard regarda son ami étonnait**

**J'ai bien entendu ? Pourquoi ? J'étais persuadé que tu aurais refusé…**

**Sasuke descendit de son arbre et examina la nourriture**

**C'est prêt, si tu veux je t'invite dit-il en esquivant une fois de plus un sourire**

**Mouais…mais tu ne m'as pas répondu…Inutile de changer de sujet…Alors, pourquoi acceptes tu de rentrer sans résistance ? demanda le renard**

**Parce que mon futur est à Konoha…**

**La réponse de l'Uchiwa laissa Naruto perplexe…**

**Ton futur est à Konoha ? répéta le renard**

**Laisses tomber…Alors…Tu as réaliser ton rêve ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Pas encore…Mais je fais parti des meilleur ninja du village et toi ?**

**J'ai beau m'entraîner…De plus je ne sais pas où il se trouve…Je crois que je vais laisser tomber cette idée de vengeance…Et m'occuper un peu plus de moi…expliqua t-il**

**T'occupais un peu de toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? **

**Ecoutes…C'est pas compliqué…Je ne voulais que me vengeais…Disons que je vais prendre du bon temps et profiter un peu de la vie…Sans pour autant arrêter mon entraînement…dit-il**

**Mouais…Dis on rentre après ? C'est que Sakura va me tuer…soupira Naruto**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Eh bien…Le jour où tu es parti je lui ai fait la promesse de te ramener mais qu'elle viendrai aussi…Et je suis partit sans elle…Je vais me faire tuer…soupira le renard**

**Sasuke regarda Naruto, puis ils se mirent en route pour Konoha après leur déjeuner…Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent devant les portes du village…**

**Il y a de l'ambiance ici…dit le renard rouge pivoine**

**Sasuke regarda son ami puis se qui le faisait rougir, il eut un sourire**

**Une sacré ambiance même répondit l'Uchiwa **


	4. Ambiance au village

Never for me 

**Chapitre 4 Ambiance au village**

Naruto et Sasuke observèrent la scène, elle semblait troubler le renard, mais amuser l'Uchiwa…Une jeune femme brune courir en petite serviette après un vieux aux cheveux blanc …

**Espèce de sale pervers ! Si je t'attrapes ! Je te coupe se que tu as entre les jambes ! cria Hatsu**

**Ah ah ah ah ! Tu es vraiment la plus jolie vu Hatsu ! Tu as mieux mûrit depuis dix ans ! dit Jiraya en bavant**

**Je vais te tuer ! hurla t-elle**

**Jiraya passa à côté des deux jeune hommes et leur fit un rapide bonjour puis continua sa course…Hatsu toujours derrière lui heurta quelque chose dans un tournant et se cassa la figure…Elle le leva lentement le tête et fit un bond quant elle aperçu Kakashi…**

**Hatsu ?…**

**Il la regarda de haut en bas…Son corps était encore mouillé…Jiraya l'avait observé alors qu'elle était dans les sources chaudes…Sa serviette la caché uniquement de la poitrine au hanches…Hatsu s'aperçu qu'il la fixait…Elle se releva et lui mis un poing magistral qui l'envoya contre le mur…**

**Pervers ! dit-elle en rougissant**

**La femme couru pour le fuir…Le sensei se releva tout étourdit…**

**Eh bien sensei…On s'intéresse aux femmes ? dit une voix moqueuse**

**Naruto ? dit-il**

**Le regard de Kakashi fut attiré par la personne qui accompagné Naruto…Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux…L'élève qu'il avait perdu quelque année au paravent était bel et bien devant lui…**

**Sasuke…Bienvenue à la maison…exclama le prof**

**Merci…fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiwa**

**L'adulte regarda à tantôt ses élèves puis se reprocha d'eux et les serra dans ses bras…Naruto resserra l'étreinte de son sensei quant à Sasuke…Il était plutôt surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout…**

**Dieu merci vous êtes en vie…soupira Kakashi**

**Sensei…On va devoir vous laisser Tsunade-sama nous attend dit Naruto**

**Bien…Allons on se revoit pour l'entraînement ! dit-il en partant**

**Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent**

**Bon on y va…T'es prêt…demanda le renard**

**Oui…répondit l'Uchiwa**

**Ils se mirent en route et après avoir tapés, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau…**

**Tsunade-sama…J'ai accomplit ma mission, Sasuke est de retour…annonça Naruto**

**Tsunade posa sa tasse et regarda Sasuke**

**Bon retour à Konoha…Je te réintègre au village…Je t'accord une seconde chance, alors ne la gâche pas…Et la prochaine fois que tu as un problème parles en nous…D'accord…**

**Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, il n'en revenait pas…Tous…Ils lui faisaient confiance…**

**Merci…Je ne la gâcherai pas…répondit –il**

**Heu…Tsunade-sama…Où est Sakura…J'ai des excuses à lui présenter…demanda le renard**

**Elle est sortit du village…Elle revient se soir…**

**Hein…Toute seule ! Mais ! Comment vous avez pu faire ça ! La laissez sortir seule ! s'emporta Naruto**

**Tsunade sourit malicieusement**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas…Là où elle est, Sakura ne risque rien…Bien maintenant sortez j'ai a faire !**

**Ils sortirent donc, Sasuke partit **

**Sasuke ! Où tu vas ?**

**Je rentre chez moi…Si t'as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver ? répondit-il**

**Ok ! Moi si tu me cherche j'attend devant les portes de Konoha l'arrivée de Sakura !**


	5. Ninja de Konoha

Never for me Chapitre 5 Ninja de Konoha Naruto se dirigea vers les portes du village et s'y assit…Son regard était lointain 

**Où es tu Sakura ?**

Dans la forêt, Sakura observait les alentours…Elle avait marchait des heures…

Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici…Cette endroit…c'est ici…Ici que je l'ai rencontrée ici…Je veux le revoir…Savoir qui il est…Mais qui me dit qu'il sera là…

La jeune femme s'était assit sur une souche…perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçu pas que la nuit était tombée…Sakura finit par levait la tête et regarda les étoiles…

Je veux le revoir…juste encore une fois…juste une…

Tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la présent de l'homme qui l'observa depuis plusieurs heures du haut de son arbre…

J'étais sur de la retrouvait ici…Toujours aussi belle…pourquoi je me sent…bizarre…J'ai…Je veux la serrer dans mes bras…la caresser…effleurer ses lèvres…Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive…

Sakura se releva…L'obscurité de la nuit se levais, elle devait rentrée…Lui de son côté descendit sans bruit de son arbre…Lentement, il s'avança vers elle…Sakura sursauta quant un bras vint la prend par la taille…Une main déplaça ses cheveux et des lèvres douce et humide se posèrent sur son cou…Il lui embrassa la nuque et murmura

Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Doucement il la tourna vers lui…A cause de l'obscurité Sakura ne pu voir son visage…Elle sentit juste des lèvres se posaient contre les siennes…Il l'embrassa tout en la rapprochant de lui…Sakura ne sachant que faire…se contente de fermer les yeux et d'enlacer le cou du jeune homme…Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis séparèrent leurs lèvres…Il lui caressa la joue tout en lui murmurant des mots doux…Déterminée à savoir qui il était, elle leva la main mais cependant trop haut, Sakura effleura son bandeau…Elle écarquilla les yeux…Ce qu'elle avait effleurait c'était la feuille de Konoha…Il était de Konoha…Il lui attrapa la main…

Dis moi qui tu es…

Je ne peux pas…Je ne veux pas que tu me fuis…

Pourquoi le ferais je ?

Il s'empara une fois de plus ses lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné…Sakura réussit cependant à effleurait la joue du jeune homme, elle était chaude…Rougissait-il ?

Cependant, elle était tout de même mal à l'aise…elle trahissait l'amour qu'elle avait pour Sasuke…qu'elle aimée toujours…Doucement elle se défit de l' étreinte…et se décala

Pourquoi… ?

Excuses moi…mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…dit-elle en s'éloignant plus

Je vois et qui est ce ?

Il est partit…Depuis longtemps…mais un jour il rentra…Je l'attend

…

Il la lâcha puis lui fit un baiser sur le front

Alors…on se reverra…

Il disparu aussitôt, Sakura rentra à Konoha où Naruto l'attendait

Sakura ! s'écria t-il

Naruto tu es rentré ?

Elle regarda son ami, puis une larme apparu au coin de son œil…

Baka ! Comment t'as pu partir sans moi !

Sous l'énervement elle lui mis un coups de poings qu'il n'évita même pas

Je suis désolé…vraiment…mais je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrives quelque chose ! avoua t-il

Il ne fallait pas…dit-elle en souriant

Naruto la regarda puis se décida

Sakura…Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…de très important…Mais promets moi de ne pas me couper…

De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda t-elle intriguée


	6. Scène de ménage

Never for me Chapitre 6 Scène de ménage 

Naruto observa Sakura puis déclara… 

**Hum…Je suis peut être partit seul, mais j'ai pensé à toi ! s'exclama t-il**

**C'est à dire !**

**Eh ! Devines qui est de retour ! Sasuke est rentré ! s'excita t-il**

**…Oui…C'est bien…répondit Sakura**

**Quoi ! C'est tout ! s'étonna t-il**

**Excuses moi…mais je…j'ai à faire…**

**Sur ce, elle s'éloigna vite…Le renard se retourna…**

**Je suis désolé…Je ne savais pas qu'elle réagit de la sorte…d'ailleurs…Je trouve ça bizarre…soupira t-il**

**Sasuke sortit de sa cachette**

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…lança l'Uchiwa**

**Tu me prend pour qui… « Je rentre à Konoha pour mon FUTUR…et m'occuper un peu de moi… »…Ton futur avec…elle, n'est ce pas…dit Naruto d'un ton moqueur**

**Sasuke émit un léger rougissement**

**Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…ignora t-il**

**Bon, pour changer de sujet…parce que Monsieur Sasuke semble gêné…Je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda le renard en se moquant**

**Je m'entraînais…Je m'ennuyé chez moi…avoua t-il**

**Mouais…**

**Naruto regardait Sasuke en pouffant de rire**

**Lâches moi !**

**La voix d'une femme les fit sursauter…Intriguaient ils s'avancèrent et tournèrent au coin de la rue…La scène sembla intéresser Naruto…**

**Arrêtes de me suivre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! hurla Hatsu**

**Il y a dix ans, j'ai commis une erreur ! s'exclama Kakashi**

**Le passé c'est le passé…s'écria t-elle**

**Le sensei lui attrapa la main pour l'empêcher de partir**

**Pourquoi me poursuis tu ? demanda t-elle**

**Parce que…**

**Il inclina la tête et l'embrassa…mais le baiser fut interrompu par un bruit perçant…Kakashi se retrouva avec une joue rouge et un regard surpris…**

**Ce n'est pas réciproque…Tu ne fais pu partit de ma vie ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Hatsu partit furieuse, le prof baissa la tête tout en touchant sa joue, puis soupira**

**Naruto regarda Sasuke**

**Ouah…Ca ça fais mal…dit Naruto**

**L'Uchiwa se contenta de regarder**

**Eh ! T'imagines si Sakura te recales comme ça ! dit-il en rigolant**

**Je le prendrais mal…très mal…J'aimerai ne jamais connaître ça…répondit-il**

**Je vois…dit le renard en se massant le menton**

**Quoi ! demanda Sasuke agacé**

**Tu as peur qu'elle te jette, donc tu ne lui dit rien…Mais si tu n'essaie pas tu ne le sauras jamais ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**Ah ah ! J'ai vécu ma propre expérience ! dit-il en souriant**

**Eh ? Qu'est ce que ça à donné ?**

**Que du bonheur ! s'excita le renard **

**Il lança un regard espiègle à son ami qui l'observa encore plus agacé**

**Quoi encore ! s'énerva l'Uchiwa**

**Et si on rendait une petite visite à notre cher Sakura ?**

**Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Naruto était passé derrière lui et le poussait…**


	7. Dix ans plutôt

Never for me Chapitre 7 Dix ans plutôt 

Naruto entraîna Sasuke jusqu'à chez Sakura…L'Uchiwa essaya de se dégager en vain…Le renard frappa à la porte…

**Ca va pas non ! s'énerva Sasuke**

**Ecoutes…tu vas fait souffrir Sakura…et en plus tu l'aimes ! Alors dit le lui ! Bon sang ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Quoi ! Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! s'écria l'Uchiwa avec un léger rougissement**

**Ton futur…Comment comptes tu « agrandir ton clan » dit le renard en donnant un coups de coude à son ami**

**L'autre resta sur place étonnait**

**Ca va pas non ! Sakura…ma femme ? s'exclama le brun**

**Pourtant le mot le fit rougir plus…Impatient Naruto frappa une seconde fois**

**Sakura t'es là ! hurla t-il**

**Aucune réponse…**

**Où peut-elle bien être…soupira t-il**

**Je n'en sais rien…répondit Sasuke en partant**

**Pendant ce temps dans les bains chauds du village, une femme se prélassait dans l'eau**

**BAKA ! Il ne comprend rien ! Ce n'est qu'un idiot ! hurla t-elle dans le bain où elle était seule**

**Un bruit lui fit tourner à tête**

**Heu…Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda une jeune fille**

**Ah…Tu es Sakura n'est ce pas ? demanda Hatsu**

**Oui…et vous vous êtes…quel genre de relation avez vous avec Kakashi-sensei ? **

**Tutoie moi s'il te plait…J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand on me dit ça…Kakashi…eh bien c'est une longue histoire…soupira t-elle**

**Sakura avança dans l'eau puis s'assit en face de la femme**

**Tu peux me la raconter ? demanda Sakura**

**Eh bien ça remonte à l'époque où j'avais 16 ans…C'est à dire que ça fait déjà dix ans…hum…Kakashi et moi étions dans la même classe…mais pas dans la même équipe…On était de grand rivales…Toujours à savoir qui était le meilleur…mais on faisait toujours match nul ! Et puis un jour en mission…J'ai été blessée…Il m'a ramenait ici à Konoha malgré les blessures qu'il avait aux bras et dans le dos…Nous nous sommes rapprochait durant le voyage…Inséparable…Mais j'ai eu une mission de Rang S, deux ans plus tard…Je pouvais mourir pendant cette mission, mais lui il m'a ignoré…Ca m'a brisée le cœur…même si au fond de moi…je l'aime toujours…expliqua t-elle**

**Je vois…soupira Sakura**

**La jeune fille aux cheveux rose regarda Hatsu en se mordant la lèvre**

**Hatsu…Le jour où tu es arrivée…J'ai désertée Konoha pour aller à la recherche de Naruto…J'ai été attaquée par derrière…et un jeune homme m'a sauvé…Il m'a même embrassait…J'ai été envoûtait par lui…Cependant l'homme que j'ai toujours aimée est partit…Mais il revenu depuis peux…et puis…l'autre est réapparut…Je suis perdu…Comment savoir celui que j'aime le plus…Celui que j'aime… ? interrogea t-elle**

**Compliqué…Qui est l'autre jeune homme ? demanda Hatsu**

**Eh…Bien…Je n'en sais rien…Je sais juste qu'il est de Konoha…Mais j'aime sa présence…Mais j'aime Sasuke depuis toujours…c'est comme si je le trahissait…mais lui il ne m'aime pas…soupira la fleur de cerisier**

**Je ne peux pas t'aider…Je suis désolé…Mais c'est à toi te décider…Laisser ton cœur te guider…Moi…de mon côté je n'en sais rien…ça dépendra de Kakashi…**

**Hatsu se leva et partit laissant seule Sakura pour qu'elle puisse y réfléchir…Sakura serra sa serviette contre elle**

**_Choisir entre Sasuke ou l'inconnu…Je n'en sais rien…Je suis complètement perdu…Que dois je faire maintenant ?_**


	8. Choix des sentiments

Never for me Chapitre 8 Choix des sentiments 

Naruto et Sasuke avaient arpentaient Konoha toute la journée…Aucune trace de Sakura…Ils commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter… Le renard stoppa l'Uchiwa, ils aperçurent la jeune fille sortir des bains public avec une mauvaise mine…D'ailleurs trop plongeait dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçu même pas de leur présence…Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui mis une tape sur l'épaule, Sakura sursauta…

**On t'a chercher partout ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda le renard**

**Rien…Tout va bien…rassura t-elle**

**On te raccompagne ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Si tu veux…répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Ils marchèrent en silence dans le rues qui s'assombrissait par la tombée de la nuit…Au coin d'une rue, ils eurent un moment de recule…**

**Hatsu…Ce jour là…J'étais moi aussi en mission…Une mission que j'aurais du refuser…Je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles…J'aurais pu t'y perdre…Pardonnes moi…pardonnes moi…Je t'en prie…supplia Kakashi**

**Hatsu avait baissée sa tête…L'équipe sept observait…**

**Ecoutes…Accordes moi une dernière chance…juste une…se désespéré t-il**

**Hatsu releva la tête et le fixa…Elle semblait réfléchir…Puis lentement elle se rapprocha de lui et lui mis un coups de poings sur le torse de l'homme…**

**Comment j'ai pu t'aimais…et pourquoi je t'aime toujours autant…dit-elle en pleurant**

**Le prof avait l'air ravis de la déclaration, il la serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa…L'équipe sept fit alors demi tour pour ne pas les déranger…**

**Bon…Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Quelqu'un m'attends ! Je vais vous laisser ! s'exclama le renard**

**De qui parles tu ? demanda Sakura**

**Ce soir, je…j'ai un petit rendez vous galant…avec…Hinata dit-il en rougissant**

**Sakura ne pu dire quoique ce soit puisqu'il était déjà partit…Elle se retrouvait seule avec Sasuke…Celui ci semblait regardait ce qui ce passer du côté des adulte d'un air amusé…La fleur de cerisier l'observa…puis repensa à Hatsu…Elle sentit soudainement des larmes coulait sur ses joues…Pourquoi elle aussi n'avait pas le droit au bonheur ? Sasuke se retourna et aperçu sa coéquipière s'éloigner en courant…Sakura rentra chez elle et se jeta sur son lit où elle pleura…**

Pourquoi…Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas…de chance en amour…Qui est ce que j'aime ? Je n'en sais rien…J'aime autant Sasuke que…cet homme là…Je ne sais plus…

****

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux lorsqu'une main caressa sa joue…Sakura se releva et s'assit sur son lit…Une fois de plus il était là…Il inclina la tête toujours caressant sa joue… 

**Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer…**

**Puis l'embrassa tendrement…La fleur ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par lui et ses caresses…L'image de Sasuke lui apparu soudainement, elle repoussa alors le mystérieux inconnu…qui fut bien surpris**

**Arrêtes ! s'écria t-elle**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime…J'aime Sasuke…juste et rien que lui…Tu ne pourra jamais le remplacer…**

**Vraiment jamais ? dit-il en se levant**

**Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, puis d'un geste rapide il ouvrit le rideau…La lumière de la pleine lune laissa apparaître sa silhouette…**

**Moi, je t'aime…Je ne laisserai personne me séparer de toi…jamais…**

**Sakura reconnu la silhouette et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche**

**_Mon dieu…Cette silhouette…Sa voix…Comment j'ai vais pour ne pas la reconnaître…Elle a légèrement changée…Alors depuis le début c'est…Jamais je n'y aurai songée…Jamais je n'aurai pensée à lui…Que dois je faire ?_**


	9. La silhouette

Never for me Chapitre 9 La silhouette 

Sakura resta bouche bée…toujours assise sur son lit…Lui, il se contentait de la contempler…Lentement, se retourna complètement pour faire face à la jeune fille…Elle, elle le regardait n'y croyant pas…Il ouvrit les bras l'invitant à le rejoindre…La fleur trembla un peu puis se mis debout et s'approcha lentement de lui…Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui qui avait toujours les bras tendu…Sakura porta ses mains vers elle et baissa la tête… 

**_Que dois je faire ?_**

****

Elle commencer à paniquer…ne sachant quoi faire…Deux bras l'enlacèrent ce qui la ramena à la réalité…Doucement il la blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur les cheveux rose de la jeune fille…

**Je t'aime, et je pourrais te le redire autant de fois que tu veux annonça t-il**

**Sakura se mis à rougir fortement…**

**Depuis le début c'étais toi…n'est pas ? demanda t-elle**

**Oui…c'étais moi…**

**Sakura se défit de l'étreinte…se qui sembla le peiner**

**Me rejettes tu ?…Tu en a le droit…après tu se que je t'ai fait…Je ne te mérit…**

**Il ne pu finir sa phrase car la fleur posa son index sur ses lèvres**

**Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui tu étais depuis le début ?**

**J'avais…peur…peur que tu me rejettes…tellement peur…avoua t-il**

**Il baissa la tête puis passa à côté de Sakura**

**Désolé…J'aurais pas du rentrer comme ça…dit-il en partant**

**Elle le regarda partir…puis se souvient de ce que Kakashi avait demandé une deuxième chance à Hatsu…Lui aussi voulais, une deuxième chance…Sakura serra ses poings et ferma les yeux quelques instant…La fleur l'observa, il allait partir…Elle se rattrapa en blottissant sa tête sur le dos du jeune et de ses mains elle enlaça son torse…**

**Ne me laisses pas…Ne me laisses plus jamais derrière toi…murmura t-elle**

**Lentement, il se retourna…Sakura le lâcha…Il la regarda…puis l'attrapa par la taille l'attirant à lui…Elle se laissa faire…Il l'a blottit contre lui avec force et tendresse…Deux de ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres de la jeune femme…Il s'approcha du visage de Sakura et plongeant son regard dans le sien…Il effleura ses lèvres une fois de plus mais avec ses lèvres à lui…Un rapide effleurement d'ailleurs…comme s'il voulais la faire languir…Et ça avait l'air de marcher…Sakura le regarda avec une mou…Ce qui le fit sourire…Il s'inclina alors pour l'embrasser tendrement tout en la portant vers le lit de celle ci…Il l'allongea lentement sans cessait de l'embrasser pour autant…**

**Laisses moi devenir ta moitié…murmura t-il **

**Sakura émit un rougissement proche de l'éruption volcanique…Malgré la gêne et la peur…Tout les deux se laissèrent aller ( après tout ils ont dix ans , non ? ) Et passèrent, une nuit assez mouvementée à se découvrir et surtout à s'aimer…**


	10. Un beau matin de printemps

Never for me Chapitre 10 Un beau matin de printemps 

Le soleil s'élevait lentement sur le village de Konoha…Des rayons illuminés une chambre, où une jeune fille devenu à présent une femme qui dormait encore paisiblement…Un homme âgé d'environ dix huit ans entra dans la pièce en silence et observa la fleur endormit…Il s'approcha lentement puis s'assit à côté d'elle…Il caressa ses cheveux et sa joue puis quitta la salle…L'homme descendit les escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine…Sakura s'éveilla doucement ce laissant bercer par la chaleur des rayons…Puis se redressa et s'étira, elle regarda autour d'elle…surtout son lit…qui était vide hormis elle qui si trouvait…La jeune femme se mémora la nuit dernière et rougit aussitôt…Enfin, elle s'avait qui c'était…Jamais, Sakura n'aurait pensée à cette personne là…jamais…Elle retira ses draps et se mit debout…puis finit par sortir de sa chambre…A peine était-elle dans le couloirs qu'une fine odeur alléchante vint lui chatouiller les narines…Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et courut presque dans l'escalier pour atteindre la cuisine…vide…Elle s'arrêta brusquement, personne…il n'y avait personne…Avait-elle rêvée ? Un bruit venant de derrière attira son attention…La fleur se retourna et l'aperçu…Il était là, devant elle…Il s'empara de sa taille et l'embrassa…

**Un vrai loire…murmura t-il en souriant**

**Elle lui rendit son baiser et sourit à son tour**

**Hum…Tu pourrais te montrer plus chaleureux…J'étais fatiguée…très fatiguée dit-elle**

**Les deux se mirent aussitôt à rougir en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble…Ils n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant…**

**Sakura, je dois y aller…Je vais m'entraîner…**

**Tu pars déjà ? **

**On va se revoir tout à l'heure, non ? A moins que tu ai arrêtée ton entraînement ?**

**Non…D'ailleurs j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès…**

**Je vérifierai moi même…**

**Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui…**

**Ne nous fait pas trop attendre…**

**Il l'embrassa…puis sortit de la maison…Sakura déjeuna et se prépara vite fait, elle sortit dans la rue et courut jusqu'au terrain où Naruto et Sasuke l'attendaient…A peine fut-elle arrivée que le renard lui sauta au cou…**

**Naruto !**

**Sakura ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! s'excita t-il**

**Il lâcha son étreinte**

**Je vais…Je vais me marier ! Avec Hinata ! s'exclama t-il**

**Heu…Félicitation…dit Sakura**

**Bon…On peux commencer ? s'impatienta l'Uchiwa**

**Commencer ? En deux heures vous n'avez encore rien fait ? s'étonna la fleur**

**Naruto a couru dans tout le village pour mettre tous le monde au courant…soupira t-il**

**Sakura regarda Naruto et sourit, elle était contente que son ami soit si heureux…Mais ses pensées furent stoppé par une visite des plus inattendu**

**Yo ! Les jeunes ! s'exclama Kakashi en arrivant en courant**

**L'équipe sept l'observèrent reprenant son souffle…Puis se redressa et leur fit une grand sourire**

**Bon…aujourd'hui je vous laisse seul…**

**Pourquoi coupa le renard**

**Eh…bien…Enfin fait…Hatsu est enceinte…C'est une longue histoire…Et je veux pas rater la naissance !**

**Les trois élèves regardèrent leur prof avec une grosse gouttes de sueur**

**Mais…Votre enfant de viendra pas avant neuf long mois ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Trop tard…le prof avait déjà déserté…**

**Et maintenant…On fait quoi ? demanda le renard**

**Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent**

**Et si on prenaient la journée pour relaxer un peu ? proposa l'Uchiwa**

**Hein ? T'es sur que ça va ? demanda Naruto**

**Très bien même répondit Sasuke**

**Celui ci s'avança vers Sakura et la pris par la main sous les gros yeux d'un renard déconcerté…Tout en partant l'Uchiwa lui cria**

**Tu ne va pas rejoindre ta femme ? Je suis sur qu'elle t'attend**

**Le petit couple s'éloigna lentement**


	11. Une nouvelle vie

Never for me Chapitre 11 Une nouvelle vie 

Sakura regarda Sasuke qui regardait droit devant lui…Ca ne lui ressemblait pas…pas du tout même

Sasuke ? l'interpella t-elle

Il tourna la tête et la regarda intrigué, la jeune femme posa sa main sur son front

Non…Tu n'as pas de fièvre dit-elle

Pourquoi ?

Hum…C'est étrange…Profiter que Kakashi sensei soit partit pour annuler ton entraînement…Non, ce n'est pas possible…annonça t-elle en se moquant un peu

Je veux juste être avec toi, c'est tout…répondit-il en détournant son regard

La gêne du jeune homme la fit rire, l'Uchiwa se retourna

Sakura…Vous voudrais que tu…vives avec moi à partir d'aujourd'hui affirma t-il rouge

La jeune femme aux cheveux rose le regarda surprise

Ce qui signifie ? demanda t-elle en attendant plus

Que…je veut également…que tu devienne…ma femme…

Sakura lui sauta dans les bras et accepta avec joie, Sasuke émit un léger sourire

Le soir même, le mariage de Naruto eut lieu, d'ailleur celui ci n'en manqua pas une ! Il se prit les pied dans la robe d'Hinata et se cassa la figure devant l'hôtel ( super entrée ! ) et d'autre âneries dans ce genre !

Quelques mois plus tard se fut le tour de Sasuke et Sakura

Puis, Kakashi devint papa d'un p'tit garçon

La vie a Konoha repris sont cour habituel…

Fin

Désolé…Pas terrible comme dernier chapitre, mais je n'ai absolument plus d'idées pour cette fic…Bon pour me pardonnais , je vous promets que la prochaine sera bien et pas ( un peu ) bâclée…Gomen…Mais j'ai vraiment plus d'idées…Snif…


End file.
